Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a releasing unit for a container in which a pressurized material is received and more particularly to the releasing unit including a nozzle assembly and a cap wherein the nozzle assembly has a nozzle portion and a hose portion which extends from the nozzle portion integrally and the cap is mounted to the nozzle portion and is engaged to a top of the container.
FIG. 1 shows a convention releasing unit which includes a cap 10, a nozzle assembly 20 and a hose 30, the nozzle assembly 20 has a tubular wall 21 which includes a front portion and a rear portion, a first hook 22 extending from a top of the rear portion of the wall 21 and a receiving tube 23 extending horizontally from the front portion of the wall 21 for the hose 30 being received in the receiving tube 23. A button element 24 is formed and is enclosed by the wall 21, which has an inverted L-shaped passage 241 defined in the button element 24 and communicates with the hose 30 received in the receiving tube 23, the passage 241 receives a releasing valve 40 of a container 41 in which a pressurized material is received such that when the button element 24 is pressed the releasing valve 40 is actuated to release the pressurized material from the releasing valve 40 and the pressurized material is ejected from the hose 30 via the passage 241. The cap 10 has a front portion which is pivotally engaged to the front portion of the wall 21 and a rear portion which has a second hook 11 formed thereto so as to engage to the first hook 22 of the wall 21. Accordingly, the button element 24 can be operated by disengaging the first and the second hooks 22, 11 apart and pivotally from opening the cap 10.
Such a structure has the following shortcomings:
(1) The engagement between the tube 23 and the hose 30 tends to disengage the two elements from each other because a high pressure may "pull" the hose 30 out from the tube 23.
(2) When assembling the hose 30 in the tube 23, it takes a lot of time to assemble them and this means a high manufacturing cost is required.
(3) The hose 30 has a uniform thin wall which is deemed to be weak when a high pressurized material is transferred therethrough.
The present invention intends to provide a releasing unit for a container and which includes a nozzle assembly and a cap mounted to the nozzle assembly, the nozzle assembly includes a nozzle portion and a hose which extends integrally from the nozzle portion so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.